Akatsuki's Bloody Rose
by SpeakTheTruth16
Summary: Mika has lived on her own for three years now, surviving on only what the forest has provided her. With only voices in her head and no knowledge of the outside world or its workings', how will she react when her life is invaded by a group of merciless missing ninja. (Rated mature due to scenes of graphic violence as well as Hidan's dirty mouth.)


**Prologue**

In a darkened room three figures sat across from each other one sat shrouded in inky blackness with only an outline of a clearly male form with spiked short hair outlined by the only source of light, causing a near halo-like effect. The man that sat opposite of the shrouded figure was tall with an emotionless face with eyes that were a mystery wrapped in an enigma of purple. The woman who sat at the man's right hand had her legs crossed and her golden eyes narrowed allowing a dark shadow to overcast her face and the ends of her shoulder length blue hair.

"Pein," the figure spoke motioning to the purple-eyed man, his deep voice reverberating off the walls menacingly, "You called this meeting for what reason?" He clenched his right hand into a fist as he continued not even allowing a word of response, "I am very busy."

The man known as Pein tilted his head gesturing toward the woman as he spoke, "Konan and I have news about our little problem." Konan nodded once her blue hair bobbing at the motion a sly smile crossed her features for a moment only to be lost once more as Pein continued to speak with authority as if he was reading off a speech that was practiced for a week.

"Orochimaru was," The figure leaned closer smiling interested at the mention of the rogue member, "gracious enough to leave his ring behind. So will you join the plan now?" The figure slumped back with a disappointed scowl waving one of his hands dismissively and with his deep voice stated, "No, we simply find another to replace him." He pondered a thought for a moment or two, filing through each of the possible replacements he had as a backup for such a situation.

His thoughts, however, were halted when the woman spoke, her voice a soft tenor but laced with disappointment and possibly boredom, "I assume you have someone in mind?" The figure only nodded his head as he decided on a candidate, "Yes, in the land of Sound there is a small village that has requested ninja on multiple occasions only for the ninja sent out to be found dead on the road with no clear signs of cause of death."

Pein watched the figure with narrowed cautiously knowing there was more to this mystery person than what he was telling them. He repositioned himself so that he leaned forward menacingly as he spoke, "Anything else?" The figure inclined his head in appreciation as a hidden smirk spread across his unusually pliant lips, "But of course," he spoke as if it was as obvious as the weather. "The first group was sent during a heavy snowfall three years ago the group wasn't found until the spring with the limbs picked clean of flesh but anything else had no signs of scavengers."

The pair widened their eyes at the figure as he sat there unfazed his hands folded where his mouth most likely was.

Konan's tongue darted out and moistened her top lip, "So this person is a cannibal?" she asked carefully. The figure gave a dark chuckle which would have made anyone else shiver in dread, "Doubtful, they must have eaten what was available due to the harsh weather." Pein balled his left hand into a fist as the realization hit him, "Doesn't change the fact that whoever this person has taken down multiple groups of ninja."

The figure shrugged dismissively a laugh tickling at his throat, "And are you two any different?" An all-knowing smirk threatened to split his face in half as he continued, "I seem to recall an entire army being slaughtered in one day, with only one attack." Pein allowed a sense of shock to flood his usually emotionless face, "The others are not like us," Pein mentioned under his breath. "But close enough," the figure purred back smirk evermore evident in his voice.

The woman coughed into her hand to gain the attention of the two men, "What do you suggest?"

The figure leaned his head into his left hand smugly, "Send two pairs, you may choose whom or you can let them choose." The figure stood to leave, "But if you choose who to send, do not send Zetsu at all, he will interfere when needed." Konan narrowed her golden eyes at the mentioning of the bicolored plant man, "By what do you mean exactly?" she asked bluntly letting her childhood distrust rear its ugly head. The figure released a dark chuckle as he began to walk to the exit, "Call it a plan B if you will."


End file.
